


Rosen

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [22]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Commitment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Seasonal, Secret Relationship, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Er setzte sich hin und beäugte den Strauß mißtrauisch. Blumen. So was Schwachsinniges konnte auch nur Boerne einfallen. Als nächstes standen dann am Ende Abendessen bei Kerzenschein auf dem Programm oder was? Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, was in seinem-</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/24548.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Fluff ahoi ... es ist ein Valentinstags-Oneshot, was hattet Ihr erwartet ;)  
> Beta: notcolourblind  
> A/N: Einige Sätze kamen mir verdächtig bekannt vor - ich fürchte, ich habe den ein oder anderen schon einmal in anderen Texten verwendet *hust* Bin leider nicht mehr zum Überprüfen gekommen, sorry ...

♥ ♥ ♥

"Was ist das denn?"

Der Fremdkörper in seinem Büro war nicht zu übersehen.

"Professor Boerne war vorhin hier und hat die hier abgestellt", erklärte Nadeshda lapidar, ohne von ihren Unterlagen aufzusehen.

"Was?" Thiel starrte auf den großen Strauß roter Rosen auf seinem Schreibtisch und zweifelte einmal mehr an seiner eigenen Sinneswahrnehmung.

"Naja", Nadeshda sah jetzt doch auf. "Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, hat er den Strauß für jemand anderen gekauft, aber das hat sich anscheinend erledigt, und selbst behalten wollte er ihn nicht."

So was Dämliches hatte er ja noch nie gehört. "Und deswegen hat er sie Ihnen vorbeigebracht?"

Nadeshda grinste. "Oh nein - die stehen auf Ihrem Schreibtisch."

"Was zum ..."

Seine Kollegin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch egal. Freuen Sie sich lieber. Ich hab' zum Valentinstag jedenfalls keine Blumen bekommen, von niemandem."

"Valentinstag?" Thiel runzelte die Stirn. "Was für ein Unsinn. Aber irgendwie wundert es mich nicht, daß Boerne den Quatsch mitmacht."

Nadeshda kicherte. "Sie sind der Ebenezer Scrooge des Valentinstags, Chef."

"Wirklich originell, Nadeshda.“

Er setzte sich hin und beäugte den Strauß mißtrauisch. Blumen. So was Schwachsinniges konnte auch nur Boerne einfallen. Als nächstes standen dann am Ende Abendessen bei Kerzenschein auf dem Programm oder was? Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, was in seinem-

"Chef?"

"Ja?" Er sah zu Nadeshda hinüber, die ungewohnt gereizt geklungen hatte.

"Ich hab' Sie schon zweimal was gefragt."

"Tschuldigung." Er ignorierte den Blumenstrauß und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, weswegen er eigentlich hier war. Seine Arbeit. "Was wollten Sie wissen?"

♥ ♥ ♥

Als er abends nach Hause kam, stellte er als erstes den Strauß bei sich ab und klingelte als nächstes an der Nachbarwohnung. Die Blumenfrage wollte sofort geklärt werden, und in der Rechtsmedizin hatte er Boerne nicht mehr getroffen. Frau Haller hatte ihm gesagt, ihr Chef habe früh Feierabend gemacht, weil er "noch etwas vorhatte".

"Guten Abend!" Boerne machte einen ausgesprochen gut gelaunten Eindruck, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst.

"N'abend." Er wartete nicht lange, sondern ging einfach an Boerne vorbei in die Wohnung. "Was sollte das denn mit den Blumen?"

"Ich fand das eine nette Idee", meinte Boerne leichthin. "Es ist schließlich Valentinstag."

"Valentinstag." Er tippte sich an die Stirn. "Und das war ja wohl die dämlichste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe - zufällig für jemand anderen Rosen gekauft oder wie."

"Frau Krusenstern hat nicht nachgefragt."

"Boerne ..." Er wußte nicht so recht, wie er das ausdrücken sollte. "Das geht doch nicht."

Boernes Laune schien sich inzwischen deutlich verschlechtert zu haben. Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Natürlich geht das. Wenn du dich endlich dazu durchringen könntest-"

"Wir waren uns doch einig, daß-"

"Wir waren uns überhaupt nicht einig!"

"Aber du hast gesagt-"

"Ich habe gesagt, daß wir das nicht gleich allen auf die Nase binden müssen, ja. Aber das ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her."

"Schon, aber-"

"Denkst du, wir trennen uns in Kürze wieder oder-?"

"Nein." Er sah Boerne an, der jetzt wirklich aufgebracht wirkte. "Natürlich nicht."

"Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf die Heimlichtuerei."

Thiel seufzte. "Hast du das absichtlich gemacht in der Hoffnung, Nadeshda kommt dahinter?"

"Nunja ..." Schuldbewußtsein sah anders aus, dachte Thiel. Irgendwie konnte er Boerne ja auch verstehen. Aber ausgerechnet Rosen am Valentinstag ...

"Ich hätte von Frau Krusenstern wirklich mehr Scharfsinn erwartet." Boerne klang fast empört, und Thiel mußte lächeln.

"Ich vermute, sie hat aus Höflichkeit keine weiteren Schlüsse gezogen."

"Höflichkeit?"

"Höflichkeit - Zurückhaltung, sich raushalten aus Dingen, die einen nichts angehen - das sind für dich natürlich alles Fremdwörter."

"Ich würde eher sagen, das zeugt von sehr wenig Anteilnahme für seine Mitmenschen", entgegnete Boerne bissig.

Thiel lag schon eine Antwort auf der Zunge, aber er hielt sich zurück. "Wollen wir hier jetzt wirklich über Nadeshda streiten? Die hat mit der ganzen Sache ja nun überhaupt nichts zu tun."

"Nein." Boerne hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah jetzt doch ein bißchen schuldbewußt aus. Oder deprimiert. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er nach Thiels Ansicht aussehen sollte.

...

 

"Ich steh' überhaupt nicht auf Rosen."

"Tulpen?"

"Nein.

"Narzissen?"

"Narzissen …?"

"Osterglocken."

"Nein."

"Lilien?"

"Ich weiß nicht mal, wie die aussehen."

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf, aber das Lächeln war trotzdem nicht zu übersehen.

"Also keine Blumen."

"Genau." Die akute Spannung hatte sich etwas gelegt, auch wenn der eigentliche Punkt natürlich immer noch offen war.

"Hast du auch was gegen einen netten Abend anläßlich des Valentinstags einzuwenden?"

Thiel unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Oh nein. Boerne hatte doch nicht wirklich ein romantisches Abendessen geplant ...

"Das ... was hattest du denn vor?" Hoffentlich sah man ihm seine mangelnde Begeisterung nicht allzu deutlich an.

"Nun, angesichts deiner Vorlieben ...", Boerne machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, "... habe ich mehrere DVDs zur Auswahl ausgeliehen. Wir hätten da einmal Star Wars, eins bis drei, und, falls du dir das antun willst, auch die drei Prequels oder alternativ: Alien eins bis vier. Und ich dachte, wir könnten Pizza bestellen."

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. "O.K."

"Aber ..." Boerne hob einen Finger, "... ich werde mindestens eine Kerze anzünden. Dann geht das als romantischer Abend durch."

Jetzt hatte er langsam Mühe, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Mit einer Kerze kann ich leben. Solange ich mich nicht in einen Anzug werfen muß, um mich irgendwo von steifen Kellnern bedienen zu lassen und merkwürdige Dinge zu essen, bei denen ich gar nicht wissen will, woraus die hergestellt wurden ..."

"Banause."

♥ ♥ ♥

Während Star Wars II hatte er sich ausgestreckt und seinen Kopf in Boernes Schoß gelegt. Er hatte definitiv zu viel Pizza gegessen. Aber davon mal abgesehen - gegen romantische Abende in der Art war wirklich nichts einzuwenden.

"Boerne?"

Die Finger, die durch seine Haare strichen, stoppten.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Ich glaube, ich muß zuerst mit meinem Vater reden. Sonst krieg' ich das ewig zu hören, daß alle Welt vor ihm Bescheid wußte. Und darauf -"

Eine Hand drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und er stockte, als er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ihm war überhaupt nicht klar gewesen, wie wichtig das dem anderen war. Es dauerte ein paar wenig elegante Sekunden, bis er sich wieder aufgerappelt und Boerne an sich gezogen hatte. Beim Reden traf er leider oft genug den falschen Ton, aber hierbei zum Glück nicht. Boerne setzte noch an um etwas zu sagen, kapitulierte aber schnell. Den anderen öfter mal vom Denken und Reden abzulenken, hatte sich alles in allem auch als sehr beziehungsfördernd herausgestellt, dachte Thiel. Arme schlossen sich um ihn, und er legte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter.

"Du verpaßt gerade die hochdramatische Stelle, in der Lando Han Solo und Prinzessin Leia ausliefert."

"Schon O.K."

"Thiel?"

"Hm?"

"Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich dich-"

"Ja."

♥ ♥ ♥ Fin ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
